


Thanks Bro...

by Bonnietakesnosh_t



Category: Bright (2017), Bright (Bonnies AU)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bears, Deep throat, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, M/M, Oral Sex, Orc sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual exploration, Threesome - M/M/M, bright orcs, orc smut, spit-roast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnietakesnosh_t/pseuds/Bonnietakesnosh_t
Summary: A Frank & Rrollo smut one shot - These two guys are best friends and not romantically linked at all. In my AU the orcs don’t have all the sexual hang ups we do and this is no big deal to them (please don’t ship them - cos what they have is way better than that and its too pure I could cry)





	Thanks Bro...

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to send me tag requests via any forum (this goes for all my works)

Frank took a big swig from the bottle and handed it back to Rrollo who downed the rest before tossing it behind him – heedless of where it would land. It was Fogteeth party night and no one would challenge him and Frank even if it smashed over someone’s head.

“Him? Really?” Frank asked as Rrollo cracked his knuckles before tugging his leather jacket straight.

“Yeah man – look at how hairy he is... I'mma let him mess me up fun-time.” 

Frank squinted at the bearded guy Rrollo had set his sights on tonight. He was a pretty big guy by human standards, and he was covered in tattoos which Frank thought looked pretty cool – but yeah.. the dude was hairy... it kind of weirded Frank out a little. You could tell even through the t-shirt that this guy was... furry. 

He didn't want to kill Rrollos vibe so he just nodded appreciatively to his friend and sighed as he glanced at the gathering crowd of orcs and ogres waiting fro him at the fire door in the back of the club.

“OK – I got a few fights lined up tonight out back. I'm still crashing at yours though right?”

Rrollo clapped his hand onto Franks shoulder and grinned 

“Dude – you know it... we got big plans tomorrow!” 

Frank held out his arm they clasped each other gladiatorial style and growled in unison  
“Highlander marathon... THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE!!!”

They hugged and then Frank slapped Rrollos face playfully before he turned and made his way out back to break some faces.

Rrollo rubbed his cheek as he watched Frank disappear out back before he turned to make his own way through the crowd to the human hottie he was after tonight.

“Come to me papa bear...” he growled as his target turned and flashed his a grin.

\- - - 

Frank had made a fair few bucks fighting tonight – more than enough so that he and Rrollo could spend the whole day eating take-out and watching movies... the perfect 'recovery day'. He didn't fight fro the money though – it was just for some fun.

Rrollo had been gone by the time he had gone back through to the club – it took him two seconds to hear that he had left with the hairy human dude. Frank had laughed – fuckin Rrollo man... he was into some weird shit.

As soon as Frank got into Rrollos apartment he could smell it in the air. Hot sweat and hormones. It didn't really do it fro Frank – not the way chicks scents did but it was a real animal smell and he understood why Rrollo was into it – it was the same as him loving to fight.

Ah shit... they were still at it. He could hear them in the bedroom... grunting and mumbling to each other. Frank opened a beer and adjusted himself in hod boxers... lamenting the fact that his fights had ran on so long and he hadn't had time to bag himself a fuck for the night. He was always frisky after a good fight – and tonight had been particularly brutal... aw shit – his dick was full on rampant now. Frank downed the beer and stood – contemplating jacking himself off so he could go to sleep. His hands were pretty messed up though... Ogre jaws were hard as iron.

He opened another beer and walked over to stand beside the bedroom door – he knew Rrollo had heard him come in and would know he was there listening. The tirade of dirty talk that was suddenly unleashed in the bedroom made Frank grin and laugh as he knew Rrollo was giving him a show now. Remembering something Rrollo had said to him a few months back, Frank hauled off his shirt, chugged down half the beer and pushed the door open.

In the bedroom Rrollo and his bear were naked, Rrollo was lying chest down ass up on the bed as the dude fucked him. Shit – he really was hairy... dude had like... a fuckin pelt that ran right down his chest to his crotch. And it was all slicked down against his skin with sweat – Frank was equally weirded out and fascinated... Rrolo on the other hand was grinning like a Cheshire cat as he gripped the edge of the mattress.

The bear paused – shooting Frank a fearful look. Frank looked at Rrollo and saw his face light up as he downed the rest of his beer.

“Hey man – don't stop! It's just my man Frank... he's cool – he ain't gonna hurt ya!” Rrollo kept his eyes on Frank as the bear dug his fingers into his hips and resumed his work.

“Yo Rrollo...” Frank growled softly...  
“What that mouth do?”

Frank watched as Rrollos eyes trailed down to his shorts – his cock was straining at the fabric now and watching Rrollo get fucked by a bear was kind of hot he supposed.

In response Rollo pushed himself up from his chest onto all fours.

“Does the best you've ever had bro” He snarled before Frank closed the gap between them in a few strides.

Frank reached down and hooked his thumb around Rrollos tusk with one hand, pulling his mouth open whilst the other hand dug into his shorts to release his cock. Rrollo moaned softly as the bear working his ass slowed his pace a little – obviously interested in this new turn of events – and Frank pushed himself into his mouth.

Shit... Rrollo really knew how to suck a cock. He had said that he just did all the things that he knew he liked himself – which made sense to Frank... but damn... the boy had skills.

Rrollos tongue was pierced and he used it to great effect – Frank had to stop himself from bucking forwards into his throat as the metal trailed its way up and down his shaft. Rrollo had brought a hand up to encircle the base of Franks cock and grip it tightly – which gave him some control over Franks thrusts too.

Fuck – this was good. Rrollo wasn’t afraid to slobber and spit on a cock and the heat and slickness was just what Frank needed right now.

Frank frowned angrily as he realised the bear has stopped what he was doing to watch them. He was still balls deep inside his friend but he was watching Frank now – fucking pervert.

“Hey – fuck him harder!” Frank barked at the human – snapping him out of his daze.

Still with a grip on Rrollos tusk his other hand came up to grab an ear and he tugged his head forwards and slammed himself deeper into Rrollos throat.

“He like its rough.” He glared at the human and growled as Rrollo began to writhe and gag on Franks cock. The human glanced nervously down at Rrollo but he didn't make a move.

“I said fuck him hard... that's what he likes... fuckin do it.” Frank snarled as he held Rrollos face against his crotch. Rrollo was gagging now and Frank had to tighten his grip on his tusk to hold him in place.

The human slammed himself into Rrollos ass and started to pound him, after a few hard strokes Frank moved back just enough that Rrollo could catch his breath. Drawing in deep shuddering gasps as his body was rocked by the human hammering at him.

Frank dropped his hand from Rrollos ear and sighed as Rrollo began to hungrily suck his cock again – the gagging thing had no doubt looked terrifying to the human – but orcs were made of tougher stuff and Frank knew Rrollo loved that shit. 

He was surprised Rrollo hadn’t nutted from just having Franks cock shoved all the way in like that – he had last time.

It wasn’t long before Frank could feel himself cumming, he pulled away slightly but Rrollo had snaked a hand out to grab his thigh and keep him there... so he shot his load into his throat. 

Fuckin hell Rrollo... fuuuuck.

Rrollo had tried to keep Frank in place but he pulled himself out and laughed as Rrollo had almost shot off the end of the bed when the bear guy had bellowed as he rammed himself into him as he came. He tugged his shorts back up and watched as Rrollos two hands were now on the floor – trying to keep himself from landing face first as the bear slumped against him now.

He turned and stepped back out into the living-room, pulling the door half closed behind him  
“Thanks bro” He said – loud enough fro Rrollo to hear but too quite for the humans ears.

“No problem dude – ANY TIME man!” Rrollo shouted before Frank heard the unmistakable thump of an Orc pitching forwards face first onto the bedroom floor.


End file.
